Question: Jessica rowed her boat for a total of $12$ kilometers over the past $3$ days, and she rowed the same amount each day. How many kilometers did Jessica row her boat each day?
Explanation: The number of kilometers rowed each day is the total number of kilometers rowed divided by the number of days that Jessica went rowing. We are looking for the quotient, which is $12\text{ kilometers} \div 3\text{ days}$ $12\text{ kilometers} \div 3\text{ days} = 4 \text{ kilometers per day}$ Jessica rowed $4$ kilometers each day.